


Drops of Jupiter

by Balepnar



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balepnar/pseuds/Balepnar
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Kudos: 5





	Drops of Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dearmapodoufu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearmapodoufu/gifts).



四肢陷在柔软的织物中，全身重量均匀分布，双手规整叠于腹部，标准的金·曷城睡姿。然而如果有路过的邻居留意到门缝透出微弱暖黄灯光，便能推断出这间屋子的主人在期待着夜归的家人。

“咚——” 硬物砸向地面的响声在夜里格外清晰，然而声音并不是从玄关处传来，而是从临街的窗户侧。你捞起眼镜，没来得及架上鼻梁就冲出卧室，只发现绿衣服男人半个身子挤进屋内，一手握着窗沿保持平衡，赤脚踏着书桌，脚后跟踩皱了你摊开的笔记本，另一条腿还吊在窗外，*肚子*被半扇窗页边沿挤得动弹不得。

“对不起，你的盆栽……”

你扶好眼镜检查案发现场：羸弱的植株混杂着同样贫瘠的泥土碎裂，失去了大半生命力；早晨刚冒出的花苞在花砖地面衬托下几不可辨。

“没事的。”你还光着脚，贸然踏足有被扎破皮的风险，但你不想把哈里晾在窗户上。你绕过泥土和红陶碎片砸出的抽象图案，解开窗栓，推紧紧握住双重荣誉警督汗津津的大手再推窗页，扶他安全着陆。

“你看起来不错，金。”哈里气喘吁吁，抓起西装下摆擦去额头上的汗。你这才好好看清他的模样：鞋子丢剩半只，喇叭裤倒完好无损；衬衫和绿西装皱巴巴，恐怖（漂亮）领带松垮搭在脖子上，脸颊有点过于红润，半边头发蓬松地支棱起来。

“欢迎回来，警探。”你忍住帮他抚平头发的冲动，只为了观摩他用袖子把沾满汗脸擦得更花。

哈里试图同时剥下外套和衬衫——与其说是是脱衣服，不如说是毫无章法地把自己从衣物里甩出来。通常来说，五岁以上的人类幼崽手眼协调能力已经足以应付穿这类日常琐事，不会再被自己的袖子困住，至少遇到哈里尔杜博阿之前你是这样认为的。

“金，帮帮忙呗。”

你叹了口气，就着他手臂扭曲到身后的姿势摸索到罪魁祸首：衬衫两颗袖扣庄严地行使着自己的使命，拒绝释放缺乏耐心的主人。“别乱动。” 你按住他的手臂，只用单手就让袖口解除戒备。是的，你甚至不需要*看清楚*就能解决危机机，因为你记得哈里总是只愿意系外侧那颗。

“呼，谢谢。“哈里叉腰喘气，把衣服揉成一团给自己扇风。他的肩膀和腰杆耷拉着，显得肚子更大了一号。这种松懈的仪态常常使你恼火，但在家就没必要讲究。”还有，我恨这身衣服。”

“我深表怀疑。”你皱眉扫视他的肩颈胸腹，所幸没有发现陌生伤痕， “你甚至给这身打扮起了*名字*，十米开外41分局每个人都能认出哈里尔杜博阿警督穿着他的*迪斯科*套装。”

“我没事，金，这趟很顺利，你唯一要难过的是我永远失去了我的绿*舞鞋*”。

你叹了口气，琢磨着地上三只光脚丫。

“还能找回来吗？”你揉着眼睛倚在沙发上，哈里也随之打了个相当响亮的哈欠。

“恐怕不行。我以前也丢过同一只，后来在褴褛飞旋阳台上找到的。”哈里伸着懒腰歪倒向沙发，脑袋自觉枕上你的大腿。“这次是丢在路上。那时我在睡觉，脚搭在船舷外面，像这样。”他抬起脚向你挥舞脚趾，“一阵风吹来，倏地就掉了。我回过神来看见它还飘在后头，可惜船开得太快。”

“是轮船，还是像乔伊斯那样的帆船？”夜风挟着街灯的昏黄钻进屋里，你犹豫着要不要腿上光着膀子的人盖上毛毯。

“帆船，只是有着两层楼高半透明的风帆，” 哈里比划出夸张的三角形状，动作之大差点碰歪你的眼镜。你抓住他乱挥的手发现还热乎，打消了方才的念头。“每当她驶出行星阴暗面、捕捉到第一缕阳光的时候，热量会顺着桅杆淌进主帆将它染红。”

“像是把阳光当做燃料。”

“没错，他们是这么说的。”哈里转过身来掀起你的旧汗衫，带着警犬般的好奇研究着你的日渐松弛的腹部。

“你还没告诉我这次旅行的目的是哪里，警探。”

哈里一股脑爬起来，伸出脑袋凑到你面前。“你可以猜三次。” 

你不得其解，只能轻轻抚平他翘起的发梢。“很远吗？”

“不太远，不需要以光年计算。”哈里揪起一撮头发凑近你鼻尖，“不对，金，你仔细闻闻。”

杏仁、木柴余烬，硫磺以及清洁剂……不，是氨水味儿。六年前在马丁内斯某家旅店后院，41分局最著名的警探因差点被呕吐击溃，从此你的车里永远备着两支氨水安瓿瓶。

“唔，我猜猜，你降落在目的地之前避开过一颗彗星，沾上杏仁味；灰烬大概只是宇宙本身的味道，至于氨气和硫磺，星系内只有一颗符合要求的行星……”，你探进他脖颈处，嘴唇保持在将触未触的距离刻意呼吸，他被痒得一阵瑟缩。“前天《天文观察家》报道纪尧姆号望远镜观测到了木星大气在形成新的风暴，棕白色带被羽状旋涡扰乱……我猜，是某位前任警督的手笔。”

“金，我不是故意的，那时候我已经在返程路上了——”哈里急切地抓着脑袋，刚理好的头发再次支棱起来，就像当年你在褴褛飞旋门口初见他的模样，“好吧，船长说可能是因为鞋子被吹进去了，但是只有百分之一的可能性是我的原因。”

53年冬末春初搅得马丁内斯不得安宁的罪魁祸首，在极乐世界之外仍能展现他惊人的破坏力。你毫无顾忌大笑起来，笑意凝聚成泪滴滑落脸颊。哈里手很大，大到双手合拢能捧住你整张脸，温暖的拇指拂去那颗泪滴。你能感受到目光从颧骨转向鼻梁和眼袋，再往上数着额前的斑点。多年来你依然没能习惯他这种毫无保留倾泻而出的热切，于是只好闭眼避免灼伤。

“金，我很想你。”沉重的脑袋靠在你肩上，耳后传来温热的气息。

“我就在你面前呢。”你摩挲着他的后颈，像安抚大型犬类。

“不，我指的是，”哈里摇摇头，络腮胡蹭着你的颈窝发痒。“我指的是在此刻之前存在无数个想你的念头，以及未来当我孤身一人时，你在我脑海里显现的无数个瞬间。”

哈里尔·杜博阿驾驶着由他奇思妙想和莽撞勇气构建而成的星际帆船，灵巧地躲避擦身而过的彗星。汲取阳光为动力的船只一往无前，向着浩瀚星云外五千光年的椭球状进发。穿过小行星带时他发梢沾上木星尘埃，但他无暇顾及。他将极乐世界伊苏林迪州瑞瓦肖加姆洛克某栋砖木公寓阳台上忽明忽暗的红色光点作为指引，从未改变过巡航方向。

你抽完59年春天的最后一支烟，剪下两株开得最盛的铃兰与紫阳花养在瓶中：瑞瓦肖迈过晨昏线时，一位故人在远方期待你的拜访。


End file.
